A New Beginning
by MewOrenji
Summary: When Masaya breaks Ichigo's heart, who's going to come and pick up the pieces? Rated T just in case. It's been complete for a while, but I was too lazy. Re-edited version
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ichigo's "date"

_As Michigan said bye to everyone at the café, she realized if she didn't hurry she would be late._

_When Ichigo got home, she put on some nicer clothes than what she was previously wearing before._

"It only seemed just like yesterday..."

_Ichigo ran to the park so that she wouldn't be late. When she got there she noticed Masaya was waiting for her. "Oh, hi Masaya! Sorry I'm late!" "Oh, hi _

_Ichigo." "Hmm? Anything wrong, Masaya?" "Uhh…well, yeah." "Well, what is it?" "Well, I don't love you anymore." "Why not?" she exclaimed. "It's _

_because you're always late for everything. I have this feeling that you're cheating on me." "I would never-""It doesn't matter. I've made up my mind" _

_After he said that she just couldn't take anymore and stood up and said, "Fine! I HATE YOU! I DON"T CARE IF I SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_And with that said, Ichigo took off and ran._

"Maybe it was only yesterday." said a sad and angry Ichigo as she climbed the stairs to her room,

"Maybe I never even liked him." She sat down on her bed and sighed as she did so. She looked over to her small table and saw his picture. She

picked it up with gentle care and...CRASH!

Out the window it went and hit the oak tree in her back yard. She hated him for what he did and didn't want to see him. Ever. "He can burn in an

eternal hell for all I care..." she murmured as she put on her pajamas and slipped into bed. She stared up at her ceiling wondering why God was

putting her through all of this. "What did I ever do to you God, what?" She turned over and fell asleep with a tear rolling down her cheek...

_Kind of short, but I hope you liked it. And yes, this was my old story, but I'm kind of "redoing it". I have a little more time on my hands, so this_

_won't really be a problem. Please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ichigo woke to the sunlight streaming in her blinds. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. _"I look like a wreck! Where's that soap at?"_ She washed her face off. _"There, I look a lot better. What day is it?" _She looked at the calender in her room. _"Today's Saturday. Do I have to go to work? I don't feel like it, but I guess I better." _She walked down the stairs and saw a note on the table: 'Hey Ichigo. Your mom and I are going to be gone most of the day. When you get off of work, there is some dinner in the fridge. Love, Dad and Mom. P.S. We heard a crash last night. Do you know what happened?' "Nooo...not at all..." (sarcasm!) She walked out the door because she didn't feel good enough to actually eat anything. She walked down the street by herself. She usually walked to the café with Masaya, but that jerk was outta the picture. "I should devise a plan to wipe him of the face of the earth." she mumbled as she continued walking to the café. She was almost there when she bumped into one of her other friends, Mint. "Hey Ichigo." said Mint. "Hey" mumbled Ichigo. "Is something wrong?"asked Mint "Huh, not really..." "Tell me." "Why? You usually never care anyway..." "I do sometimes. Today's one of those days."said Mint "OK. Fine. I kinda found out something that I really wish I didn't find out."Ichigo said as they went around the corner. "Oh? What is that? Can't be that bad, can it?" said Mint sounding like she actually cared. "Oh, you don't even know...Well, I kinda found out that Masaya..." "Masaya what?" "...IS A BIG JERK! THAT'S WHAT!"Ichigo screamed. A flock of birds flew out from a tree. "Oh. Yeah. I knew that from the beginning." said Mint. "Huh?" "It's just the way he'd always look at you. It disgusted me." "How?" Ichigo questioned. "It just did." "Oh. OK." "Yeah, I know. I don't anyone really liked him. Especially Ryou." said Mint "Ryou didn't like him?" "Nope. Not at all. I overheard him one day while you were talking to Masaya. He said a few things about Masaya I don't really want to repeat." "Why?" Ichigo asked. "It would be very unladylike." "Like you're actually a lady anyway." Ichigo muttered. "Hey! I am too!" "Of course you are..." (Ichigo just loves sarcasm!) "Hey, we're here Ichigo. Clear you head at least until your shift's over." stated Mint. "OK. Hey guys, how are you all doing?" "Oh hey. I'm doing good." said Lettuce "Hey, hey, hey! I'm fine!" "I can see that Pudding." "Where's Zakuro?" "She's got the day off" mumbled Mint. "Oh. Well, it's a good thing we aren't that busy tod-" Ichigo was cut off. CRASH! "Ugh! What the-" "Hello there ladies!" "Ugh. It's only Kish." said Ichigo. "WHAT? How DARE YOU not to even CARE about me being here? I'm here to destroy you girlies!" said Kish. "Just like you do every time you're here." said Ichigo. "I'm getting really fed up with you, Strawberry." "Don't you even think of calling me that again, or I will unleash my wrath upon you, and I mean it. I'm not in the mood to fight you idiot anyways." "Jeez...what's your problem?" asked Kish. "You wouldn't understand anyways, so what does it matter to you?" said Mint. "Pfft...like I care anyways...let's get to the point. Time to fight!" "I'll wipe the floor with you!" said Ichigo. "I'd like to see you try." *sticks tongue out* "Uh oh. You shouldn't of done that. Now she really WILL wipe the floor with you." said Mint. "METAMOPHOSIS!" they all said in unison. "Strawberry Bell! You are going to pay for ruining my already bad day! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" "Ugwaah! Until next time, Strawberry!" "Grr...stupid alien...I HATE MY LIFE!" screamed Ichigo. And with that, she ran out of the café, really, really, (and I mean REALLY) mad. '_Why can't I just be a normal girl?Why do I have to be some freak that fights mutated animals to save the freaking earth that's just going to blow in a few years? Why can't someone else be "The Chosen One"? Stupid Aliens, stupid earth-and STUPID RYOU! It's HIS fault! That's why I'm a no good cat freak! I'll show him one...but, not now...I'm really tired...' _So, Ichigo made her way back to her house. She looked into the fridge. Guess what it was. It was last night's meatloaf. "Nope. Not a chance mom." She went upstairs and fell asleep, hoping tomorrow to give Ryou a piece of her mind!

_LOL. I'm sorry it took so long. You have NO idea how hard summer projects are! Well, hope you liked it and again, so sorry for the wait! I finally fixed the double space problem!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Chirp chirp! Chirp chi- squawk!"

"Stupid bird...*yawns*. What time is it? (looks at clock) Oh. It's 7:50am. I've got time before I go to work and...and...KILL SOMEONE. A CERTAIN SOMEONE WITH BLONDE HAIR AND BLUE EYES WHO RUINED MY LIFE WHEN THAT SOMEONE TURNED ME INTO A FREAK WHO HAS TO FIGHT THESE STUPID ALIENS THAT ANNOY US EVERYDAY WITH THEIR STUPID PARASITES OR WHATEVER THEY ARE. Stupid Ryou...grr." Ichigo went to her dresser and picked out a black shirt and a black skirt. "Oh and don't forget your whip Ichigo. You'll need it."

"Oh yeah. Thanks narrator."

"No problem. Don't forget you matrix boots! ^o^"

"Hahaha. Yeah, I'll need them. Thanks again!" So Ichigo put her clothes on and zipped up her boots. Thank goodness that her parents weren't home. She went into the bathroom and found her secret stash of black eyeliner and put it on. She left her hair down and went down the steps, put her whip in her backpack and out the door. (For those of you wondering, she doesn't use it.) She was walking down the street at 8:00am, so no one saw her. Not even Mint. She quickly made her way to the café without being noticed. She looked in the windows. Crap. Keiichiro was up. And heading for the door. She quickly dove into a bush and waited for him to drive away in his car. Slowly, she picked the lock to the café and went in. She locked the door back up and shut it. Now, it was only her and Ryou in the café. She went quietly up the carpet- covered steps and made her way to Ryou's room. She opened the door a smidgeon to see if he was awake or not. Good. He wasn't. She opened the door more and slipped inside. She put her backpack on the ground and sat in his big computer chair that covered her whole body so he wouldn't see her. She made sure her backpack was in the shadows before she turned the chair around so that he wouldn't see her. Finally, after about 10 minutes, Ryou woke up and started for his computer chair. Ichigo's heart began to thump faster. What if she couldn't do this? Who are you kidding? Of course she can. He put his hand on the chair and turned it around. He still had his eyes partially shut, so he didn't realize it was Ichigo, until she spoke. "Look at me Ryou. What do you see?" "Whoa? How'd you get in here-"

"It doesn't matter Ryou. Now look at me. Tell me what you see."

"Well, I see...uh...a girl who's dressed like a matrix from the movie that one guy was in..."

"What else do you see?" said Ichigo.

"Not much else. Why?" "So are YOU telling ME that you don't see Ichigo, the girl YOU TURNED INTO A FREAK?"

"I didn't choose you! The earth did-"

"I didn't choose you blahblahblah!" mocked Ichigo.

"Well I didn't. It just...happened." said Ryou

"Oh, so you mean that turning into a freak just happens? Really?"

"Uh...I guess that it happens-"

"No. Not to people like me. It sure in the hell doesn't." said Ichigo, getting really p'od.

"Well it did, Ichigo." said Ryou flatly. Ichigo stood up and sauntered towards Ryou.

"Well, Ryou, I've got some news for you. It doesn't happen. This was your stupid project on teenage girls. And Pudding." said Ichigo. Ryou started backing up, finally falling over onto his bed.

"Ichigo, what's gotten into you?"

"Since when did you care?" said Ichigo.

"Since I started this project. Just cuz I don't give you flowers and candy like that stupid boyfriend of yours, Masa-"

"Don't say his name. Ever."

"And why not?" Ichigo got up on his bed and sat on top of Ryou.

"Since he broke up with me for some other chic."

"Oh, well I didn't know that..."

"Oh really Ryou?"

"Uh...yeah," Ichigo's chin began to quiver.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong, Ichigo?" asked Ryou.

"...Ryou...EVERTHING IS WRONG! I'm a cat freak, Masaya left me, and...and..."

"Hey. Calm down. Your eye liner will start running down your face if you cry. Then you'll look bad." "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ichigo.

"What I'm saying is Matrix Ichigo didn't look that bad. What I'm also saying is that when you cry, it makes me sad. So, don't cry."

"Huh. You actually do care."

"Umm...I think I told you that already..." mumbled Ryou.

"Ryou, I'm sorry I was gonna try to kill you-"

"Whoa. Wait. What?" said Ryou, flabbergasted.

"Uh...nothing. ^.^"

"You are one weird girl. I don't think being part cat has anything to do with how weird you are." said Ryou.

"I guess not..."

"Umm...Ichigo?"

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Are you aware that you're still sitting on top of me?"

"Uh...no." said Ichigo.

"Well, do you mind getting off of me?"

"Hmm...let me think...NO!"

"Jeez...why not?" asked Ryou.

"Cuz I don't have to. That's why."

"Whatever." said Ryou. Ryou quickly sat up and kissed Ichigo passionately.

"What was that for?" asked Ichigo, clearly shocked he kissed her.

"You were having a bad day and I thought you'd need it."

"Ryou..." And from that day forward, Ichigo and Ryou have lived happily with 2 kids named Orenji and Daisuke! (Orenji in Japanese means Orange! ^o^) Orenji is a girl and Daisuke is a boy. (Daisuke has the beautiful blue eyes Shirogane does. And Orenji has mommy's brown eyes.)

_YAY! Happy ending! I'm glad that Ichigo and Masaya broke up because Masaya was too...perfect. And well, let's just say I strongly dislike him. :D Finally done the story. School sucks and so does my computer. :( Not cool...WHO WANTS WAFFLES? #(^o^)#_


End file.
